Sleepless Night
by Unproductivity
Summary: It's cold, and Ken needs something to keep him warm. Why not a horror movie? A game of truth or dare? Dancing? Maybe getting locked outside.... ^_^ Shounen-ai (yoken) Um... rating upped a notch. *complete*
1. Horror movie!

Sleepless Night 

By Unproductivity 

"Ay~a! " the brunet whined. "Can we please turn up the heat?" 

Aya turned to glare at the younger teammate of his. All four assassins were gathered in the 'family' room above the Koneko. 

"Please? It's freezing in my room. I can't sleep." 

"So stay down here and watch a movie with me." A tall lanky blond got up from the couch and walked past Ken, moving towards the kitchen. "We can have popcorn." 

"How's that gonna keep me warm? It's cold down here too," Ken complained. 

"We're not turning the heat up," Aya said. He folded his arms across his chest; saying 'no' even with his body. 

"But--" 

"Ken-kun," Omi interrupted. "Did you happen to see the heating bill from last month?" 

"I-well, I--it was cold last month too." Ken blushed, realizing that he was the cause of the high bill. 

Aya pushed off from the wall he was leaning against. "If you're cold, put on more clothes." He gestured towards a sweatshirt that had been carelessly thrown against the back of the couch by some faceless person. He then turned and started to leave. "I'm going to bed." 

"G'night Aya-kun!" Omi said, cheerfully. 

"Good night Aya," Ken mumbled unhappily. He grabbed the sweatshirt and tugged it over the one he was already wearing. 

"'Night Abby!" Yohji's voice carried out from the kitchen. 

"Why does Yohji-kun call him Abby?" Omi mused as Ken sat on the couch. 

"It's 'cause of his codename. Abyssinian. He thinks he's clever," Ken said. He drew up his knees and hugged his legs. 

"Thanks Ken-Ken. But I already knew I was clever." Yohji's tall form towered over Ken before he sat down next to him. He held out the bowl of popcorn. "Want some? It's warm," he offered. 

Ken took a few pieces and ate them. They were warm and buttery. 

"Oh!" Yohji exclaimed and hopped back up. He trotted back into the kitchen. Ken grabbed another handful of popcorn and ate it slowly, willing the small kernels to warm him somehow. 

"So what are you guys gonna watch?" Omi asked. 

"I dunno," Ken said. He turned his head towards the kitchen and shouted, "Hey Yohji! What are we gonna watch?" 

"I dunno," came the reply. "You want to pick?" 

Ken thought about it for a bit. _Hmm… there's a marathon of Dragon Half, followed by an Angel Sanctuary marathon on tonight… better let Yohji pick. _"Nah, you probably wouldn't like what I'd pick." 

"Lemme guess, a tragic story about a young soccer player - played by that wolverine guy - who loses his who loses his love to his best friend - the handsome blonde flower shop guy - and is generally cheated out of life, the universe and everything?" 

"You guessed it, Yohji," Ken laughed. Yohji came back into the room and leaned against the back of the couch. 

"How about a thriller? Might get your adrenaline going and warm you up," the blonde suggested. 

"Sounds alright," Ken said. 

"Well, if you guys are gonna watch a thriller, I'm gonna go to bed." Omi had shut down his computer and was now standing up. He stretched, said his good night's , and left the older boys alone in the room. Yohji pushed away from the couch and went back into the kitchen. 

"Yohji, what are you doing? I thought we were gonna watch a movie." Ken said, confused. 

"I'll be in there in a bit. Hang on a sec." 

Ken wrapped his arms around his legs again and rested his head on his knees. He felt a shiver run through his body. _A T-shirt, a jersey, two sweatshirts, jeans, thermal socks, and fuzzy kitten slippers, and I'm still freezing. Maybe there's a blanked somewhere that I can wrap myself in for the movie. _Ken looked around the room for a blanket, but saw none. _Well, I'm not gonna get up and go find one. I'll just stay here and keep the warmth that I have._

"Hey, Ken-ken, want a soda? Fresh from the fridge." Yohji's voice got louder as he came closer. Ken yelped as Yohji placed a very cold pop can against his bare neck. 

"-the hell?" Ken turned around to glare at his friend. 

"Just kidding." Yohji held out a thermos to Ken. "Here. I made this for ya. I thought it might help. Careful, it's hot." 

Ken took it gratefully. "Thanks, Yohji." Just holding the thermos made him a little warmer. Or was it the kindness of Yohji's act that made him feel warmer? He wasn't sure. 

Yohji still didn't sit town. Instead, he gave pointed to the TV and told Ken what channel to change it to. Then he left again. 

Ken sipped his drink and channeled the TV. Credits from a movie that had just gotten over slowly scrolled across screen. _This is the best tasting hot chocolate that I've ever had!_ He thought. _I wonder what he does different. _By the time Yohji got back, Ken had already drank a third of the thermos. 

"Dude, you're gonna have to pee in the middle of the movie." 

"So?" Ken said, noticing that Yohji was holding a very warm and fuzzy looking blanket. 

"So I don't want to have to hold your hand to take you to the bathroom when you're too scared to go by yourself. " Yohji plopped down next to Ken. 

"I won't be scared…" Ken trailed off as he noticed that Yohji had sat very close to him. So close that their sides were touching, in fact. 

"We can share body heat this way," Yohji explained as he spread the blanked over the two of them. Evidently he had noticed Ken's confusion. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little cold too. Just because Aya's made of ice, he thinks that everyone else can stand below freezing temperatures. Hey, can I have a drink?" 

"Sure. I mean, you _did _make it." Ken handed the thermos to Yohji who turned his head to the TV and sipped the drink slowly. 

_Why is he being so nice to me? He's never been this nice to me before. He's usually teasing and making fun of me. Oh well, better enjoy it while it lasts._

It wasn't until Yohji turned his head back to give back the hot chocolate that Ken realized that he had been staring at Yohji's face. He quickly looked away and took the thermos. 

"Ooh, movie's starting." Either Yohji hadn't noticed Ken's stare, or he chose to ignore it, because he showed no sign that he had noticed. Ken was relieved. He slouched a little in the couch and sipped more of his chocolate as the movie started. 

It was a horrendously thrilling thriller of a movie. Twenty minutes into it, Ken was petrified. Yohji may not admit it, but he was pretty scared as well. It was a typical teen horror movie. A bunch of kids in their early collage years were having a good time vandalizing an old abandoned house. Of course, they all learn their lesson when the ghost started killing them one by one. Of course, since it was an old house, the ghost had some strange ways of killing them. One was killed when he went into the outhouse to relieve himself. The ghost came up from behind him, pushed him into the pit and sealed up the hole. Needless to say, that one died a horrible and smelly death. 

It was of course, then, that Ken's bladder decided that Ken had indeed drunk his hot chocolate too fast and that it was full. 

"Ah… heh, Yohji?" Ken asked nervously. 

"Yeah?" 

"Um… I-I have--"   
"You gotta pee, don't you?" Yohji asked, already sure of the response. 

Ken nodded his head, a trace of fear in his eyes. 

"So go. I can fill you in on what you missed when you come back." 

"But-" Ken started. 

"No. I said I wasn't gonna walk you to the bathroom, and I'm not gonna. You're a big boy." Yohji turned away from his friend and looked back to the screen flickering in front of them both. 

"Okay…" Ken said, feeling hurt. He pushed off the blanket and felt the cold air invading the space surrounding his body. Yohji had turned off the lights so as to set the mood for the movie, and Ken found it a little difficult to maneuver in the kitchen. The glow from the TV gave Ken enough light to get into the kitchen, but from there he bumped into the stove, banged into the table and tripped over his own feet before he found the doorway leading to the hallway. A minute or so later, he found the bathroom and went in. 

Once inside, he turned on the light and stared at the toilet. _Okay Hidaka. It's a modern flush toilet. It's a lot different from a hole in the ground. You cannot fall into it and die. Nothing's gonna come from under or inside of it to kill you. You're just scared from watching the movie. Now just look behind yourself and all around, and you will see that you are alone. Nobody's gonna kill you. Just look around, then take care of business._

Ken quickly turned around to satisfy the little voice in his head, and practically smacked into Yohji. He yelped and stumbled backwards, onto the toilet. Fortunately, the lid was down, so he didn't fall _into_ it. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed, blushing like crazy. 

"Well, there was a guy who was friends with the guy who just got whacked in the can, and he just got killed, waiting at the front door for his friend to get back, so I figured I'd be--" 

"So you got scared!!" Ken exclaimed as he hopped off the toilet. 

"No! I was - don't you have to pee?" Yohji asked. 

"Wow, I almost missed you changing the subject there. And I'm not gonna pee with you standing there watching." 

"Why not?" Yohji asked, grinning. 

"Pervert," Ken said, turning Yohji around. 

"Fine, I'll just stare at the wall." Yohji began to hum a tune that Ken didn't recognize, then stopped. "I wasn't scared you know," he said, not turning around. "That guy didn't even get killed - that I know of. Truth is, I felt kinda bad about the way I acted, so I decided to follow you-" 

"Into the bathroom," Ken finished for Yohji as he walked to the sink to wash his hands. 

"Well, yeah." Yohji turned to look at Ken. "Look, I'm sorry. I know sometimes you get spooked easily. I shouldn't have acted like a jerk. Forgive me?" Yohji held out his arms away from his body; an invitation to a hug. 

Ken smiled at Yohji as he dried his hands. He stepped up to Yohji and gave the older boy a hug. Before they separated, Yohji ran his hands down Ken's sides. He found the bottom of Ken's outer sweatshirt and grabbed it. Ken pulled away from Yohji, a little surprised by his actions. As he pulled away, Yohji lifted up, and pulled the sweatshirt off of Ken. 

"Thanks, dude!" He said, grinning as he pulled the newly acquired sweatshirt over his own head. 

"Hey! I was using that!" Ken protested. 

"Too bad. C'mon. We still have some movie to watch." 

Ken looked out the doorway, into the vast darkness of the hallway. Yohji noticed the hesitation and cocked his head to the side. 

"Still scared, Ken-ken?" he asked. 

"Shut up. I never have liked dark rooms much." He shivered from the loss of his extra layer. 

Yohji smiled and put an arm around Ken's shoulder. He pulled Ken close to himself and wispered, "You're safe with me, don't worry." He turned off the light to the bathroom and they left together. Ken was glad it was dark for one reason; Yohji couldn't see how red his cheeks and ears were.   
  


~~Author's note~~ 

Well… how was it? I wanna write more, but should I? I mean, this is a good stopping point for a chapter, or maybe a whole fic. I dunno. Any suggestions as to what should happen? (any suggestions used will, of course, be credited) 

This was actually written quite a while ago, (over a month and half) but I lost the notebook for a while and found it today. So up it goes! This fic is a (very, very late) birthday present for my bestest friend, Unaspirality. Thanks for everything buddy!! Go read her fics, people. 

Anyone else noticing the lack of Yohji/Ken fics on FF.net? They're over run by Aya/Ken. I've begun to really hate that red head. -_- Everybody loves Aya. 

Anyway, flames welcome. (maybe then I'll get more than 10 reviews for the damn fic.) *sigh* 

Another note, I got the title of this fic from my brother's play list on win amp. The song came on and I was struggling for a title. Instant title!! Song is sung by Megumi Hayashibara and Masami Okui. Go download. Pretty!! 


	2. Truth or Dare

Sleepless Night

By Unproductivity

"Can we watch something else now?" Ken asked. It had been about fifteen minutes since the bathroom conference, and although they had only missed about five minutes of the movie, poor Ken was completely lost. It had evidently been a very crucial five minutes, or the movie turned out to be one of those where you need to pay very, very close attention to every single detail, or else you'll be very, very lost - much like Ken was at the moment.

"I dunno. But I can't move anyway. You're practically sitting in my lap." Yohji said. He didn't want to miss a perfect opportunity to tease the brunet. 

"Wha- I am not!" Ken said, scooting away from Yohji. Yohji responded to this by pulling Ken back over. 

"Dude, stay here," he laughed. "I was just kidding. Besides, I'll get cold if you sit way over there."

"So?" Ken looked up at the playboy.

"So you'll be cold too. Away from my hot, sexy body…"

"That's what you think." Ken tried to squirm out of Yohji's grasp, but found it to be a futile act. He sighed and allowed himself to relax against the warm body of his companion.

"C'mon Ken. Admit it. You think I've got a sexy body, don't you?"

"…." Ken decided to avoid the question. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to be teased either. However, his lack of a voiced opinion earned him an elbow in the side.

"Hey, Ken-ken, did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Ken pretended to have not heard Yohji.

"Never mind. Anyway, it's late, and I'm not really interested in the movie anymore. I'm gonna head to bed."

"Wait!" Ken stopped Yohji from getting up. "Let's just sit here and talk for a bit. It's too cold in my room. I don't want to go there yet."

Yohji cocked his head at his friend. "You, want to talk to me? For fun?" he asked in mock surprise.

Ken nodded.

"About what?" the blonde asked.

" I dunno. Let's share secrets or something."

"Oh! I know! Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Yohji suggested, his eyes glinting with evil.

Ken gulped noisily.

"But let's add on one. I like to play with 'Promise' as a choice." Yohji grinned. "C'mon. It'll be fun. I won't be that mean to you. It'll be better than a cold room… all by yourself… in the dark…" 

Ken had to admit that playing the game did sound better than going to bed or staying on the couch. He glanced at the clock. 12:42. _I wonder if I could keep him down here with me until morning. "_Okay. I'll play."

"All right! Now first we need to figure out what we need to do if we chicken out of a dare or something. Something evil… embarrassing… and maybe cold…" Yohji trailed off as he thought. He was about to suggest that the chicken-wuss would have to freeze their boxers and then wear them, when Ken suggested his idea.

"How about they have to go outside and run around the block naked?" 

Yohji's eyes widened and he patted Ken on the back. "That's my little hentai! Evil too." Ken blushed at the praise. "All right. I believe we're ready to play. You wanna go first?"

"Sure."

"Pick truth, dare, or promise."

"Uh… truth. That seems safe." Ken hoped that it would be the correct choice.

"Heh heh.."

"Uh oh.." Ken immediately regretted his choice.

"Nah, I'll save that one. Okay. Is it true that the reason that you listen to that Gackt guy so much is because you think he's hot?" Yohji asked.

"I--" Ken blinked and looked up at Yohji in surprise. He didn't even know that Yohji had known of his little Gackt obsession. _Well, can't lie to him… _ "…I- his voice is … nice," he finally responded.

"I agree. Okay, my turn. I pick, **_dare_**." Ken was grateful that Yohji changed the subject so quickly.

"Uh.. I dare you to… um…" Ken glanced around the room, trying to come up with something. He saw the almost empty thermos on the coffee table and got an idea. 

"…to…?" Yohji asked.

"To make m-us some more hot chocolate." Ken grinned.

"Alright. But first, you go ahead and pick your next one," Yohji said.

"Dare."

"Yay!" Yohji did a little victory dance. "I dare you to come with me and keep me warm when I'm making the chocolate."

Ken glared at his friend but followed him off of the couch and into the kitchen. 

"Here." Yohji grabbed Ken's arms and positioned him so Ken was standing behind him. Then he wrapped Ken's arms around his own waist. "There. Now just move when I move."

"Why?"

"Because you're suppose to keep me warm. Unless you'd rather go over there, in the corner, all by yourself… in the cold and darkness of the cold dark corner." Suddenly Ken decided that he'd be delighted to stand behind Yohji with his arms wrapped around the older man's waist. He decided that it was even more of a good thing when he heard something move outside.

"Um… d-did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just talking," came the reply.

"No, I mean after that." 

"Dude, it's just your imagination." 

Ken sighed and allowed himself to be dragged all around the kitchen behind Yohji. A loud crash from outside the kitchen window made them both jump. 

"What the he-" Yohji was interrupted by a louder crash followed by a clang. Ken yelped and squeezed his eyes shut as he hid his face in Yohji's back. Yohji gently removed Ken's arms from around his waist and turned around to face him. "Stay here." He walked across the room, to the window, and looked outside. He tried to anyway, but he couldn't see anything. _Probably just a stray cat. _He turned back around and almost crashed into Ken. "Gods, Ken! Don't come up behind me like that. You scared the crap out of me." 

"I'm sorry. I just-- I was scared and-" Ken stopped talking as Yohji pulled him in for a hug. Ken inadvertently hugged Yohji back. "What was it?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"I think it was a cat." 

"You think? You mean you don't know for sure?" Ken tightened his grip, but Yohji pushed him back so he could look at Ken's face. 

"Look, I'm sure that it's safe. Now let's get back to making that chocolate so we can get back to our game. The couch is gonna loose our body heat if we don't get back soon." He ruffled Ken's hair before turning back to the counter where he had left the halfway made chocolate. 

"Okay…" Ken said. Yohji could tell that he was still frightened. 

"You know what?" Yohji walked around Ken so he was behind the brunet. "This time, let's try it with me keeping **_you _**warm," he said as he slid his arms over Ken's shoulders and wrapped them loosely below his neck.

"But you make it better." Ken said, blushing like crazy.

"Don't worry." Yohji rested his head against Ken's shoulder. "I'll show you how to do it, _Yohji Style,_" he said with a grin.

~~~Author's Notes~~~

.Thanks everyone for reviewing! Now to reply to all of the reviewers. ^_^ Unaspirality: Yes. You can keep Yohji, as long as you let him borrow Ken fro me so they can have yaoi. Eroil-Sama: Yes, Yohji and Ken are quite refreshing aren't they? Woo! Alexa Fardreamer: I'm not much of a horror movie fan myself. I prefer fantasy or natural disaster movies. LittleIsa: Yes, it will be quite interesting indeed... once I figure out all of the details... MistyEyes: Thank you!! Yohji is quite clever. Fancy: Well, just because Yohji and Ken are together, that doesn't mean that Aya and Omi are together. I'd be just as happy to ship Aya with either Brad or Shu (or both ^_^) and Omi with Nagi. But thanks! Kyri: Thank you! I love fluffy-ness. Anna Hibiki: Oh, I'm so sick of Aya/Ken or Ranken... Thanks! Hiraoka Fuyu-san: *salutes* All right. I'll write more. I want a Yohji to cuddle up with... Wil1dfire : Write more I shall. *nods* Rika-chan: Alrighty. I shall continue. I really like this fic... I'm quite happy with the way it's coming out (so far, anyway...) Fei: Yeah... Yohji makes Ken blush a lot. ^_^ It's fun! Hyperventilater: Thankies!! You got your wish. Matoko Kudou: Aww, you're too sweet. ^_^ I'll let you know if someone does. Muchacha: Yes... Ken is quite sexy... and so is Yohji... Yoken is the best!!

So basically, thanks everyone! I shall continue this fic for atleast another chapter. I have ideas for what happens next.. I was gonna actually incorperate them into this chapter, but i figured you guys had waited long enough. So here ya go! Lemme know what you think. And as Matoko said, All Hail the YoKens!!


	3. Promise or Gackt?

Disclaimer

                Alrighty.  For those of you who have seen/heard of the Gackt Vanilla Live performance, Great! And if it was to  your liking, Huzzah!  If you like the idea of Yohji and Ken taking the places of Gackt and Masa, Yatta!!  Anyway, for those of you who are lost, Gackt is a very pretty man (a j-rocker) who has a very pretty band mate, Masa.  Gackt and Masa get a little 'friendly' in the Vanilla performance (much to the yaoi-fan's liking) Plus, Vanilla is a dirty song… (sounds kinda yaoi in the translations, I mean, why would a guy say, "Deeper"?  Unless he's really kinky  o.O ) So, that is why Ken reacts the way he does in this chapter.  Now, as for the reviewers-

**Unaspirality** - Thank you thank you thank you!  I really had no idea how I was going to make this chapter into anything… your idea helped me a lot and motivated me to write.  Thank her, loyal reviewers! ^_^    *gives UA a Masa UFO catcher*  **Laurel-Crowned** - You get your promise in this one!  **Hyperventilater** - Thanks! I hate it when people take forever to update, yet I can understand why sometimes... But I still don't like it.  So I try to be fast. ^_^  **makoto kudou**  - *takes plush Yo-tan* Thankies!!  *glomps*  **MistyEyes** -  Thanks, and you need to update Working Boys again.   I know, you just updated.... but that fic is fun! **sarx** - Soon enough for ya?  ^_^   **LittleIsa** - I want a video camera too....   **Lady Iron**  - Yay horray for more Yoken!!  **Rika-chan**  - Heh heh, comforting... Tha'd be fun!  **Wiccachic** -  Uh.. did you see my second one?  ^_^  **Muchacha** - Mmm.. Yohji style... ^_^ 

Thank you, all faithful reviewers. You all get a plush Yohji.  *tosses them out to reviewers*

Sleepless Night 

By Unproductivity

                "I pick… uh… crap.  I dunno.  Ken, just choose for me," Yohji said.  He picked up the thermos and took a drink.  "Ah. You know, I think you make this even better than me.  You should do it, 'Yohji style' more often."  

                "I still don't get it." Ken reached for the thermos still in Yohji's hand, but Yohji moved it so it was out of Ken's reach.  "I didn't put in anything different, or anything, but it tastes better - gimme!"  Ken lunged at Yohji, reaching for the thermos.  Yohji, being evil and all, moved his arm further away.

                "It's not what you put in it, it's what you do while making it.  And don't be greedy. It'll get you noth - Oof!" Ken's last lunge ended with Ken sprawled across Yohji's lap.

                Ken reached for the thermos with his right hand, pushing off from Yohji's thigh with his left.  "So you're saying that I need to shake my butt when I make hot chocolate in order for it - Ack!!"  Yohji had decided to move his leg. Down went Ken, right into Yohji's lap - again.  Yohji began to giggle and he set the thermos down.  

                "Are you alright? I'm sorry." 

                Ken turned his head to glare at Yohji.  "No you're not.  You're laugh - wait. You were giggling!" Ken propped his head up with his hand, his elbow on the armrest.  "Since _when _does Yohji Kudou giggle?"

                "Since I started staying up late drinking hot chocolate with you.  Since when do _you _dance when you're making hot chocolate?"  Yohji shot back.

                "Since I learned it makes it taste better."  Ken grinned.  He shifted around so he was using Yohji's lap as a pillow.  "Can I _please _have a drink now?" Ken asked, giving Yohji his best 'Sad-Omi' eyes. 

                "No. Pick for me!"  Yohji leaned back and stretched his arms.

                "Alright. You pick 'dare'."

                "Dare."

                "I dare you to let me have a drink."

                "Damn."  Yohji gave Ken the thermos after the brunet sat back up "Now do I get to pick for you?" he asked hopefully. 

                "No. I pick truth."

                "Gah. You're so boring." Yohji sighed as Ken laid back down.  "Is it true… that all of those doujinshi  you have tucked away in your closet are yaoi doujinshi?"

                Yohji felt very proud of himself.  He had never been able to make Ken blush as much as he did just then.  

                "How the hell did you know about that?!"  Ken almost yelled, sitting up.

                "Shh!! You want to wake up Aya and Omi?"

                "No, but-"

                "And I didn't know. I just guessed.  So you're…. gay?"

                Ken crossed his arms and laid back down. "Not tellin'." 

                "Oh, c'mon Ken-ken.  If you tell me, I'll tell you."

                That got Ken's attention. _Yohji might be gay? What the hell?  He's always with women… or so far as I know…_

                "Fine. I'll go.  I pick 'truth'." Yohji gave up.

                "You said earlier that you agreed with me that Gackt had a pretty voice.  Given a chance, would you make out with him?"

                "Ken! What a strange question from you!  As for my answer, who wouldn't?"

                "Men who don't like to make out with other men," Ken replied.

                "So you're bi."  Ken was sure that Yohji still liked women.

                "Yeah, gives me a little more to 'experience'."  Ken raised his eyes but said nothing.  "Your turn."

                "I pick… dare."

                "Ooh hoo hoo!!  This'll be fun!"  Yohji gently moved Ken so he was in a sitting position.  Then he hopped off the couch and out of the room.  Ken blinked in confusion and waited for Yohji to return.  A few minutes later he returned, carrying a DVD.  He held it up so Ken could see.

                "The Gackt Mars concert…?  Why-"

                "Ken," Yohji started as he put in the DVD and turned everything else on.  "Who do you like better, I mean, who's cuter?  Gackt or Masa?  In your opinion."

                "Why does that matter?  Why are you moving the table? What -"

                "Just pick."  Yohji had efficiently cleared a space in front of the TV and was holding the DVD remote.  

                "Uh… Gackt, I guess."

                Yohji grinned. "All right. I'll be Gackt, you'll be Masa."  Ken, I dare you to dance with me, a la Vanilla.  I'm sure you've watched that performance enough to know why…"  Ken's eyes grew so large Yohji was afraid they'd pop out.  "Are you … alright with that?"

                "I… I guess.  I mean, a dare's a dare, right?"  Ken slowly got up and walked over to Yohji.  "So what, are we just going to dance to the second verse, or what?"

                Yohji put an arm around Ken's waist.  "Whatever you want, 'Masa'."

                "I mean, until then, I'm just basically playing the guitar…"  Ken said, frantically trying to fight the blood that wanted to rush to his face… or elsewhere.

                "Well, nothing says we need to follow it exactly…"

                "Technically, nothing says that we even need to do it." Ken said.

                "Do you not want to?"

                "Well, I'd rather do this than run outside naked."  

                Yohji turned to face Ken.  "Ken, I won't make you do anything you feel uncomfortable with.   If you don't want to, you don't have to.  I won't make you run outside naked."

                "Yohji…" Ken was a little more than shocked to hear those words come from Yohji.

                "So…"

                "I'll do it." Ken smiled.  "Who knows?  It might be fun."

                "That's my boy!"  Yohji ruffled Ken's hair and skimmed thought he menus on the DVD.  As the song started, Yohji tossed the remote to the couch and grabbed Ken.  He turned Ken around so he was facing the TV.  Yohji stood behind him, his hands resting on Ken's hips.  "Now, move with me," Yohji whispered to Ken.  

                As the redhead on the screen began to sing, he shook his butt back and forth, similar to Elvis or Ricky Martin.  Yohji moved Ken's hips and his own to the beat of the song, moving in synch with Gackt.

                "I see you've had some practice at this," Ken said.  He was becoming very aware of the fact that Yohji's arms were slinking their way around his waist, bringing the blonde very close behind him.

                "You could say that," Yohji whispered, his lips next to Ken's ear.  Soon Yohji was pressed against Ken's backside, and at that moment, they heard something that made them both freeze.

                "You guys are still up?"  Omi's voice floated into the room.  

                "Shit!" Yohji pulled Ken back with him as he moved for the couch.  They both landed and Ken quickly scrambled off of Yohji's lap.  Yohji fumbled for the remote, and pressed pause.  

                "I thought you guys were watching a horror movie." Omi said, yawning as he entered the room.

                "Eh, we decided to watch this instead."  Yohji gestured towards the screen where Gackt was paused in a non-yaoi moment.  _And thank god for that, _Yohji thought.  

                "Oh?  Who is it?"  Omi asked

                "It's Gackt," Ken replied.  "Have you heard of him?"

                "No… I haven't.  Well, I heard some male voices, and I wasn't sure if the TV had been left on… so I came down to turn it off, then I thought it might have been you guys…"

                Both boys grinned sheepishly at Omi.  "Sorry," they apologized in unison.  

                "That's okay.  I'm goin' back to bed."   They all said their goodnights and Omi returned to his room.

                "Hoo!" Yohji let out his breath. "That was a little close."

                "Yeah…"

                "Well, do you want to finish, or are you good?"  Yohji asked, standing back up.

                "Don't I have to?" Ken relied, taking the hand that Yohji offered, and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

                Yohji grinned at him.  "Yes.  Well, should we start over?"

                *                *                *

Ken's bare back hid the carpet with a soft thud, but he hardly noticed.  What he did notice was the shiny trail across his chest that had been left by Yohji's tounge.  He was still pondering the thought of how Yohji had managed to get all of his shirts off at once, when Yohji stood over him, and then dropped to his knees, straddling Ken.

_                "Motto, hayaku…"  _Yohji moved his hips and (quietly) sang into his remote 'mike' in much of the same way that Gackt was on the screen.  Ken let out a whimper as the pressure in his pants began to grow.  _Oh shit!!  This is **not good**! _Yohji's movements didn't help much.

                Yohji bent over, dropped his mike, and quit singing.  He leaned over Ken's face and studied it for a bit before he lowered his face to Ken's ear.  "Pick 'promise'," he whispered before lightly nipping Ken's neck.

                Ken let out a muffled yelp and turned his head away from Yohji, inadvertently giving Yohji exactly what he wanted.  _Mmm… more skin of Ken… _

"It's not my turn…"  Ken managed to whisper before Yohji's teeth caused him to yelp again.

"Just go. I'll go twice after."

                "Promise." 

                Yohji moved his face above Ken's again and looked into his eyes.  "Promise me you won't freak out about what I'm about to do."

                Ken simply nodded. His brain was a little too overpowered by the task of keeping himself under control to really process what Yohji had just said.  Yohji simply smiled and covered Ken's partly open mouth with his own.

~~~Author's note~~~

Wow. I've always said, 'I don't think I could ever write a lemon.' Now I'm not so sure.  That wansn't even a lime, but it was bordering lime methinks.  ^_^  It was fun!!  Look forward to more yaoi goodness in the next chapter.  Lemme know what you think!


	4. Stupid German

Sleepless Night

By Unproductivity

                "Well, I wasn't exactaly expecting that," Ken admitted as Yohji sat up.  The kiss had been fairly brief because Yohji didn't want to push his luck.

                "You didn't freak out," Yohji said thoughtfully, almost to himself.  

                "Well yeah, I mean, I just got what like, 90% of our fangirls can only dream of." Ken grinned at Yohji, and then put the back of his hand against his forehead for a melodramatic effect. "Aah, I have just been kissed by Yohji Kudou.  I can now die happy!"

                "Shut up."

                "Are... are you blushing?" Ken asked, the smile growing on his face.

                _:Aww, isn't that cute. The mega-playboy's got a crush,:_ a nasal voice said in Yohji's head.

                _:Oh god...:_

                _:Heh.:_

                Ken frowned.  "Yohji, are you alright?  You look like - "

                "Like I just got a terrible pain in my head?"  Yohji finished for Ken.  Ken nodded.

                _:Aww, now that hurt. You should be nice, Yohji-_kun_.:_

                _:Getoutgetoutgetout:_

                "You need some painkillers, Yohji? I've got some ibe-"

                "No, no, Ken, but thanks. It's not that kind of pain."  Yohji rubbed his head and silently cursed the German.  Ken looked at his friend in puzzlement and blinked.  Yohji looked up at Ken.  "Think loud, annoying, and orange." 

                _:Psh. He's never gonna guess me from that. You should have mentioned my long, gorgeous red hair, and my-:_

                _:It's orange.:_

_                :It's _red_.: _

                "Yohji, there's no construction going on right now..." Ken had obviously thought construction vehicles were bothering Yohji.  

                "Ken, those are yellow." Yohji smiled down at his friend.

                "Oh yeah... well some are more of an orange..." Ken trailed off thoughtfully.

                _:That boy is -:_

_                :Hey, shutup. He's my friend.:_  "C'mon Ken. Think orange. What do you see?"

                Ken thought about it for a bit. "A very large fruit."

                "Well, it's close," Yohji said, holding back a laugh.

                _:Hey!!:_ Yohji cringed as the nasal voice reached levels only dogs should have the privilege of hearing.  :_I heard that...:_ Shludig muttered.

                Suddenly Ken's eyes widened.  "It's that nazi guy!!"

                Yohji couldn't help but fall back on to Ken's chest laughing so hard he thought he might wet his himself.  

                _:Damn kitten.:_ Shludig then decided he'd leave Yohji alone for a bit. 

                Ken fought the urge to wrap his arms around the beautiful man laying on top of him.  "Um... are you okay?  Yohji?"

                Once Yohji regained control of himself, he responded. "Yeah, thanks Kenken.  He's gone now. I think you pissed him off, though." Yohji raised his head to look down at Ken.  Ken rolled his eyes.

                "Great. Guess I won't sleep at all tonight."

                _:You betcha.:_

                "Oh no!" Ken groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

                _:Ah. I'll leave you guys alone, if you make out again.:_

_                :What?:_ Yohji mindspoke.

                "What?!" Ken cried out.

                Yohji looked at Ken. Ken looked at Yohji. "Did...he just... did you hear-" Ken was cut off.

                "Shludig, you little perv," Yohji growled.

                 _:What? You both like each other. Might as well make some use of the night,: _Shludig suggested.

                Well, neither of the assassians were expecting that.  _Gulp_.

                "I... we-I... you-" Ken was cut off again by Yohji leaning down and kissing him.

                _:Now that's more like it!:_ Shludig exclaimed in both of their minds.

                Yohji quickly brought up his head, ending the kiss. "Dammit, Shludig. If you're gonna watch or whatever, at least shut the hell up!" Yohji said, not bothering with mind speaking.  

                _:You mean, you'll let me watch?:_ Shludig asked, with mock surprise.

                Yohji sighed and rested his forehead against Ken's.  He opened his mouth to say something, but then a loud knocking sound attracted his attention. He sighed and climbed off of Ken.  "Now what?"

                As Yohji walked off to find the source of the noise, Ken silently cursed his bad luck.  He was secretly hoping that Yohji would follow Shludig's advice.  Shludig could sense this, but chose not to inform Yohji, since the blonde felt the same way.  _Guess I better follow him_, Ken thought, pushing himself off of the floor.

*      *     *

                "Hey, don't stand there with the door open, Ken. You're letting all of the cold air in," Yohji said.  Both boys were standing outside, trying to find the source of the knocking. Yohji figured it was some kids running around trying to be annoying by knocking on random doors.  He moved to close the door.  

                "N-no, wait! Yohji, don't shut it --" Click. "-yet. It's still locked..."  Ken finished quietly.  Yohji turned to look at Ken. 

                "What?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.  He looked back at the door and tried the knob. It wouldn't turn. "Damn it." He sighed and let his head fall against the door with a _thunk_.

                "S-sorry. I-I meant to t-tell you..." Ken said, shivering.  He tried to wrap his arms around his bare chest to warm himself up.  

                "It's not your fault..." came Yohji's slightly muffled reply.  He picked his head up and looked back over at Ken and realized that the brunet was still half naked. "Jesus, Ken, get over here!" He said, walking over to Ken and pulling the brunet over to himself.  Ken stumbled into Yohji's embrace.  Once Yohji had a hold of Ken, he slowly sat down, pulling Ken with him.  Ken sat directly in front of Yohji.  "Hug your knees." Ken did as Yohji said, and then he felt the blonde's arms cover his own.  Then Yohji managed to position his legs around Ken's body to help hold in the heat.  "Now, lean back."  Ken leaned against Yohji, resting his head on Yohji's shoulder.  

                "What are we gonna do, Yohji?" Ken asked quietly. He fought the urge to just close his eyes.  He felt so safe, even if he was freezing.  He really didn't care if he did freeze to death, as long as he was as close to Yohji as he was at the moment. Shludig was right; Ken did like Yohji.  A lot. He wasn't sure if it was actual love, but his feelings were very strong for the playboy.  

                "Well, I don't want to die, and I'm sure you don't either, so waking up Aya is out of the question.  But I got an idea, so don't worry." Yohji slowly rocked Ken and tried to get in contact with Shludig.  _:Hey, can you hear me?: _

                _:Whad'do you want, Kudou?:_

_                :Um... Me and Ken are locked out.:_

_                :So?:_

                :So, Ken's not wearing a shirt, and he'll freeze to death.  It's like, negative five  degrees out here!:

_                :You know, that's only like, ten degrees in the US.:_

_                :That's nice Shludig, but we're not in the US.: _Yohji was getting a little irritated.__

_                :Hmmm... well, maybe you should warm him up_.: Shludig sent along a little image of just _how_ he meant for Yohji to "warm him up".

                _:Perv.  And as much as I'd like to, I'd rather do that in a place more...:_

_                :Romantic?:_

_                :Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of warm and or comfortable.:_  Yohji looked down at Ken.  He was a little worried to see Ken's eyes were closed, but then he heard a soft humming coming from the brunet, and relaxed_.  :So, are you gonna help?:_

_                :Yeah, I guess I could.  I'll be over in a bit with a key.:_

_                :Alright.  Wait. How the hell do you have a key?: _

_                :I... it was.... look. Do you want want to get in or not?:_

_                :C'mon Shludig. I think Ken might really be in trouble.:  _

_                :Alright  Be there in like, five or ten minutes.:_

                "Hang in there, Kenken." Yohji said quietly.

                "Yohji?"  Ken's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the blonde.

                "Hmm?"

                "I... I-I can't feel them. I can't feel my fingers. Yohji, I-I-" Ken started to get a little hysterical but stopped when Yohji grabbed one of his hands and stuck his fingers in his mouth.  

                "Der. Be-ah?" Yohji asked, speaking around Ken's fingers.  Ken just stared at Yohji with his mouth hanging open.  They sat there for a few minutes, then Yohji came up with an idea.  He took Ken's hand out of his mouth and grabbed the collar of his shirt.  He didn't have on the sweatshirt that he had stolen from Ken (it got in the way during Vanilla), but he was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt.  He ripped the collar a few inches, making the neck hole bigger.  Ken looked at Yohji with amazement and puzzlement.

                "Yohji, isn't that one of your favorites?"

                "Shh. C'mere." Yohji pulled his shirt up and over Ken's head, so both of them were wearing it.  Ken's bare back hit Yohji's bare stomach and Yohji gasped.  "Damn! You're back's cold!" He exclaimed.  Ken closed  his eyes and smiled.  He turned slightly and put his arms around Yohji's torso.  He suprised Yohji even further when he nuzzled against Yohji's neck.

                "So warm..."  He mumured sleepily.  Yohji simply blinked.  

                _:Didn't take long for the cold to settle in, did it Kudou?:_

_                :Leave him alone. Look, he may not be the smartest, but... but...:_

_                :You love him, don't ya?:_  Shludig asked.

                A long pause followed.

                _:Are you almost here yet?:_  Yohji asked, growing impaitent with the German.

                 Author's Note:  *Cries*  Sorry!!!!! I meant for this to go up a l~ong time ago… but… I dunno.  I was busy and lazy. Therefore, this chapter simply sat in the notebook, being read and edited several times over a period of 3-4 weeks. But, I was late in writing it to begin with too. I didn't start until about New Years or so.  Then I only wrote a little at a time.  Then I wasn't really happy with what I had written, so I fixed it.  Then, I decided I'd type it up while watching the Weiß Das Ewige Dasein concert (which is so, so sad at the end. I cried. Seriously.)  Yeah, I know that a lot of you faithful reviewers wanted a lemon…. A very big 'sorrysorrysorry' to them.  I might write an omake lemon to this fic; once I finish it.  I'm big on reading lemons, but not so much on writing them. I've never written one ever.  So it'll take me a long time to write, probably. But I think I will try.   

                A note on Shludig having the key… I really don't know how he got it either. ^_^ So you all can pretend that he had a fling with Aya or something. I dunno. Whatever y'all want.  Also, with the whole _:talky:_ thing… I got the idea for that kind of format from the mind conversations in Mercedes Lackey books.  ^_^  Shludig kinda reminds me of Yfandes in this fic… That's happy.   So if you were confused, well, I hope that helped.

                Another thing.  I'm gonna start a website.  *nodnod*  Can you guess what it's gonna feature?  Yoken!!  Yup. It's gonna be called, Yoken Happiness! I'm gonna have Doujinshi scans, fanart, and fanfics, plus the occasional random Yoken-ness. If you'd like to donate some Yoken stuff, lemme know! I'm also interested in anyone who would like to translate doujinshi or manga for me. ^_^  I've got several doujinshi, and, in some parts, it's easy to tell what's going on.  ^_~  But others…. (Yes, I **do **care about the plot)  So, email me.  Lemme know.  Until the next chapter! (hopefully up soon)  Ja ne!

~Unproductivity


	5. Shower Talk

Author's Note: Yes, I know, this took forever. ^_^;; I've been kinda sick the past few days, and I guess I figured it'd be a good time to write. So I finished it finally. Oh, and a few notes about the chapter. I finally decided I liked the Kudo spelling of Yohji's name better than Kudou. I know it's probably incorrect, but oh well. I also should warn everyone, I'm not too great at romance scenes. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. But, you do kinda get a hidden lemon in this chapter. But you don't actually get to read about it. But it's there. Trust me. ^_^ Oh, and Brad's in this chapter. As well as a very small Farfie part. Also, I should mention why Ken's actin' all OOC. In an episode of a great show called Due South, one of the main characters gets very cold. When he does, he goes kinda… loopy. Sayin weird stuff, messin up metaphors, and whatnot. That's how I kinda based the Ken thing. I also got a quote from that show. ^_^ Yohji says it. But I won't spoil it for anyone. If anyone can figure it out, kudos for you! *hands out Weiss plushies to everyone* Lemme know what you all think, and review!

One final note. Happy Birthday Yo-Tan!!!!

Sleepless Night 

By Unproductivity

"Where the hell are you off to?" Schludig turned to view a very sleepy and unhappy looking Brad Crawford. "It's not even four o'clock yet. I don't think even Kudo would still be up."

Schludig grinned. "Actually, Kudo's the one I'm gonna go visit."

Brad's eyebrows made the funny fishhook shape. "What? Why?"

"Cause he needs my help."

"I'm sure," Brad said, sarcastically.

"No, really. Trust me, he's not into me at all. He's in love with Hidaka." 

This seemed to wake the American up easier than a forty ounce cup of pure caffeine. "What?! You're kidding."

"Nope. But look, if you wanna know more, come with me. I gotta get over there and let them in. They're locked outside, and Hidaka doesn't have a shirt." Schludig paused. "Well, he kinda does… but-"

Brad pulled on his winter coat. "This…I want to see. Hidaka and Kudo, huh?"

"Weeee~hee!!!" A faint cry of extreme happiness was heard from the living quarters of a certain Irishman.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Brad asked, almost afraid to know.

"He's probably stabbing his pillow again. Apparently, flying feathers hurt God," Schludig held the door open as he and Brad left the room.

***

"Yaw know what, Yohji?"

"What, Ken?" Yohji had listened to Ken babble nonsense fro the past fifteen minutes or so, and was currently silently cursing Schludig for all that the German was worth. Which to Yohji, wasn't much. But, Yohji didn't dare ignore Ken. He was afraid if Ken lost his consciousness, he may not get it back. So Yohji was going to keep Ken talking, even if it drove the blond crazy. 

"There's red potatoes, and green… green… towels. But…" Ken trailed off.

"What else is there, Kenken?" Yohji asked.

"There's…. Oh yeah! But, no ships like friends."

"Friendship?" Yohji offered his correction timidly.

"Yeah!! That's what I meant. You're the best, Yohji." Ken smiled.

"Well, I try. So what else do you know, Ken?"

"Uh… I know songs." Ken nodded in agreement with himself.

"Wanna sing one for me?" Yohji suggested.

"But I can't sing."

"Yes you can. I've heard you." 

"When?!" Ken started to slink down out of the shirt, his face turning beat red. "Oh god…" Yohji pulled Ken back up. 

"Stay. Sing. If I know the song, I'll join in. How about that?"

"You'd do that?" Ken asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course. Now pick a song and sing."

"Hmmm…" Ken's brain buzzed around for a bit before settling down on a easy song he knew. "I like peanut butter, I like when pop goes fizz.. Do you know that one Yo-tan?" Ken asked, craning his head around to look at Yohji, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Yohji smiled slightly at the use of his nickname. "No, Kenken, I'm afraid I don't."

"Oh, well, it's a great song. Just wait until I get to the end," he said, nodding. Yohji's smile grew at the seriousness Ken showed for his little song. "I like peanut butter, I like when pop goes 'fizz', I like Yohji, just the way he is." Ken smiled up at Yohji again. "Isn't it a great song, Yohji?"

Yohji tightened his grip on Ken, hugging him closer. "Yeah, it is. Thanks, Ken."

"You're my best friend… Yohji…" Ken trailed off, and his head started to go limp, but before Yohji could panic, he saw a car pulling into the alleyway. 

_Finally_. He thought.

Inside the car, Brad Crawford could hardly believe the sight that greeted him. Kudo and Hidaka were cuddling in the below zero weather. "My god," he said. "You were right."

"You know," Schludig started. "You're the one with the future seeing thingy. Why didn't you see this coming?" 

"Hey. I was probably sleeping when this… relationship was blooming."

"So you don't get like… odd visions in your sleep? Like dreams?"

"No. Most of the time I have somewhat normal dreams." He paused. "Usually." Brad blinked twice and thought about what he just said. 

"Yeah, your mind's not too useful when you've just woken up, huh." Schludig said, chuckling as he and Brad got out of the car. "Yo! You need a key, Kudo?"

"Yes. Please. Need to get **_in_**." Yohji said, motioning with his head towards the door. Schludig chuckled again as he walked over to the Weiss boys. Yohji slipped out of his shirt, keeping it on Ken. Then he tried moving, and failed. "Hey Shu, can you get Ken? It would appear that I've lost the use of my legs." 

Schludig smirked ad Yohji, but kneeled down and grabbed Ken anyway. As they made their way to the door, Brad stood, towering over Yohji. 

"I suppose you would like help," Brad said, expecting Yohji to lie and try to keep some of his pride.

"Yes please!" Yohji said, smiling like a little kid and holding out both arms. Brad looked shocked for a bit, but then smiled and hauled the blonde to his feet. With Yohji's arm slung over his shoulder, Brad made his way to the door just as Schludig and Ken were entering the building.

Schludig half dragged, half carried Ken over to the couch and plopped him down onto it. Ken immediately grabbed the discarded blanket and wrapped it around himself, his teeth chattering.

Once they got inside, Yohji hobbled over to the counter. Leaning against it, he picked up his left foot and bent his knee as far as it would go, catching his foot with his right hand behind his back. He held it there for a bit, then repeated the process with his right foot and left hand. Once he did this, his legs felt much better. He walked over to where Ken was bundled up in his blanket and knelt down in front of him. "Ken, do you wanna warm up?"

Ken nodded.

"Do you think you can stand up on your own?"

Ken shook his head. Yohji sighed, but then smiled at Ken. 

"You sure are lucky that I love you." 

Ken might have been a little out of it because of the cold, but his eyes widened with shock at Yohji's words. _What? Love… like a brother love? Or … the hell?_

Ken didn't have much time to think about it, though, as Yohji scooped him up in his arms and left the room.

"Hey Brad," Schludig called out. "Want some hot chocolate? The stuff's layin' out."

"Hot chocolate? Does it have caffeine?" Brad asked, starting to feel sleepy again. The shock had worn off, and the poor American wanted his sleep back.

"Uh… I guess so. Chocolate has caffeine, doesn't it?"

A few minutes later, Schludig came back out and handed Brad a cup. "So, where do you think Kudo took him?" he asked, grinning.

"Dunno. He said something about getting warm, didn't he?"

"Why don't you use your future thingy? You're more awake now," Schludig suggested, taking a sip of his chocolate.

"No way. Kudo told Ken that he loved him. I don't wanna look into that future and see something that I don't wanna see."

"Awww. I wanna see it!" Schludig pouted.

"Hentai. Anyway, I can't always pick and choose when I get the visions. But I could probably block the ones I don't want to see."

"Ah. You'll have to explain that to me sometime. But not anytime in the near future." They both sipped their chocolate in silence for a few minutes. "So what's actually going on in their minds, Schu?"

"Well, Kudo meant what he said. I know that much," Schludig said, thoughtfully.

"He really loves Hidaka?"

"Yup. And it's not just one of those 'I didn't wanna fuck you, but you're pretty when you're mine' kinda things."

"Wow. Nice analogy," Brad said, slightly impressed.

"Thanks. But it's probably copyrighted." Schludig grinned.

"So what does Hidaka think about all of this?"

"He's confused. You see, I think he's kinda had a crush on Kudo for a while, and was starting to fall for him, but he doesn't want a one time thing. Plus, he's confused by Kudo's meaning for 'love'. Or something like that. I dunno. I don't want to get too nosy right now. They're in the shower."

The hot chocolate was indeed hot, as Schludig found out as it as it sprayed across his face. He glared at the American sitting across from him who had more of the liquid dripping from his mouth. "What?! In the shower? Both of them?!" 

Instead of answering right away, Schludig slowly got up and walked over the counter and grabbed a washcloth to dry his face. "Yes, _Bradley_." Schludig used the nickname he knew Brad hated. Brad glared at the German, but then he realized the cause of the sudden mood change and smiled. 

"Sorry," he said, getting up and walking over to Schludig.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me clean it off."

"Well, they're up in the shower right?" Brad asked, his voice growing low.

"Yeah," Schludig answered, wondering what Brad was up to.

"So they probably won't be down here anytime real soon," Brad said, leaning in to kiss Schludig's cheek where it was stained a chocolate brown color. He pushed his tongue through his lips and licked the chocolate away. "Mmm…" he murmured.

"Brad," Schludig said, quietly.

"Hm?" Brad replied, licking away more chocolate.

"Aww, fuck it. We'll just have to remember to clean up afterwards." Schludig said, giving in to Brad (and his own) wants.

***

"Yohji, Where are we going?" Ken asked, his head still a little woozy.

"Well, we're both freezing, and since we don't have a tub, I'd say the shower. Think you can walk yet? You're getting kinda heavy." Ken blushed and nodded. Yohji gently set him down but kept Ken's arm around his neck for support. They stumbled the rest of the way to the bathroom together. Once they got inside, they both began to strip down to their boxers. Yohji started the water up, and turned to face Ken.

"Ken, I'm sorry, but I really want to get warmed up too, and since we've only got the one shower. Plus, I'm not too sure you'd be able to keep standing too well in there on your own." 

Ken just stared at Yohji, obviously not getting what Yohji was saying.

"I've turned on the hot water, we're going to get in, both of us, and warm up. If you're uncomfortable with this, just say so, and I guess I could let you go first -"

"It's not that, Yohji…"

"It's what I said earlier, isn't it?" Yohji said, sighing. "Before coming up here."

Ken nodded.

"Well, what can I say? I do like you Ken, a lot. I've been having these feelings for a while now," Yohji said, placing his hands on Ken's shoulders. "C'mon. Let's get in there and warm up a bit. I want to talk, but I'm cold." Ken smiled a little and nodded before stepping into the shower.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. They let the warm water from the showerhead coat their bodies and warm them. Yohji stood with Ken's back to him. The blonde had slid his arms around Ken's waist and was holding him against his own body, to help support Ken.

"Ken," he started.

"No, Yohji. Stop. I know how you are with women, and I guess men too, using lines and getting them into your bed. Then you sleep with them… and then… then… you don't even care… and…" Ken began to stumble over his own words as he tried to find his voice, which had seemed to have run away from him. 

"Shhh." Yohji held Ken tighter and whispered into his ear. "Ken, listen to me. Earlier this night, when you were complaining about the cold, it took all of my willpower to not leave a permanent dent in Aya's face. He can be such a jerk sometimes. It also took all of my willpower to not wrap you up in the biggest bear hug I could manage to get you warm. I seriously have very strong feelings for you Ken. I know this doesn't sound too romantic or whatever, but well, this has only happened one other time for me, Ken. She was my whole life."

"But that's different, Yohji."

"How?"

"Cause… that's then, and now we're-"

"Killers. I know. But Ken, I can't just ignore this. I truly love you. And not just for one or two nights. I wanna be with you all the time."

"Why?" Ken asked, still skeptical. Yohji sighed again.

"Because, Ken. You're you."

Ken turned around to face Yohji. "What?"

Yohji smiled down at Ken. He placed his hand under Ken's chin. He tilted it up and leaned down. 

Ken felt his eyes close the moment Yohji's lips met his. Unconsciously, his arms moved up and circled around Yohji's neck and he felt Yohji's arms move around his waist. 

Yohji noticed the lack of rejection in Ken, so he decided to take it up a notch. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue on Ken's lips. Ken must have understood Yohji's intensions, because he parted his lips, letting Yohji have access to his mouth. As the kiss deepened, Ken's arms left Yohji's' neck and found a new home in the wet mop on Yohji's head. 

Yohji decided it would be best to end the kiss there, before he got too worked up and did something he's regret later. Ken opened his eyes and looked up at Yohji. He searched the blonde's eyes and saw a hint of lust, but it was almost completely masked by love. Love for him.

Ken closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't worried anymore. Yohji did love him. And, he meant it. Ken rested his head against Yohji's bare chest.

"Yohji?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. For doubting you, I mean. Truth is, I've always liked you too. But I figured I didn't have a chance."

"So, you wanna try for a relationship?" Yohji asked, his voice full of hope.

Ken smiled. "Yeah. Tha'd be nice." Yohji smiled back and kissed the top of Ken's head. 

"Great. Now let's get out of here and into a nice warm bed. It'll warm up quicker with two people in it." 

***

"Damn, Brad. I think that's the quickest-"

"Shut up! I don't know if they're gonna be coming back anytime soon." Brad said, obviously recovering from his pride being shot down. He searched for his pants that had been carelessly discarded only minutes before.

Schludig hopped off of the table where he had been laying down. He too, searched for his clothes. "Nah, they're gonna go to bed," he said, pointing out Brad's belt to him.

"Well, that's a relief. Together?" Brad asked. Schludig paused for a moment, and then replied. 

"Together. But they're not gonna do it."

"Why?" Brad asked, confused.

"Cause Kudo's gonna wait. He really loves Hidaka. Did you know he waited for almost a month after admitting his feelings to Asuka before they did anything?"

"Wow. Kudos for Kudo." Brad blinked. 

"Heh. Sex warps your brain too, huh?" 

"Shut up!" Brad said. Schludig chuckled as the two assassins left the building.

**__**

The end!

Hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully, I'll be able to write an omake Lemon for you all. It'll be interesting. Thank you all for waiting for me to get through this. I'm sorry again for the lengthy space between these last few chapters. I guess I just didn't know where to go with it. A special thanks goes out to UA. ^_^ *waves* She kinda helped in getting my brain going. 

So, hopefully you'll all see me again soon. With fun citrus! ^_^ 


End file.
